The present invention relates generally to the field of platform as a service, and more particularly to optimization of changes to cloud recourses in a platform as a service environment.
In a cloud environment, Platform As A Service (PAAS) refers to the ability to a expose a platform, such as a Web Serving platform which includes an application server, database, messaging server, etc., as a service so that business users are devoid of platform management. Instead, the business users can solely concentrate on the business applications that are deemed to run on the platform.